Futari no Harmony Soma side
Futari no Harmony Soma side (Two People's Harmony (Soma side)) is a character song for Soma Asman Kadar. It is sung by Shinnosuke Tachibana. Lyrics Kanji= 「俺は国王第26子、ソ\ーマ‧アスマン‧カダール。」 「お、俺だって…新しいことに挑戦するのは大好物だ。 自慢のカーンサマー、アグニのために歌うぞ。」 かつてはひとを傷つけ罪を重ねてた 汚れ多い過去から 広い世界にたったひとり取り残されたような 孤独な過去から 二人出会い Ah Light 熱いまなざしでとける その罪が　許される　全ての果てへ　飛び立とう You\'re Everything 二人のハーモニー まろやかな響き　河の流れるように 孤独な太陽　愚かな月光　寄り添う運命(さだめ) いつか見た夢と流星 新しい命のはじまりを思い出す 二人をつなぐ微笑みが　きらめいて あの日までは何一つ信じていなかった すべてを捨てていた あの日までは誰しもが見返りにまみれ そして離れて行った 二人　愛と勇気のflight 優しい風に吹かれて 悲しみも　過ちでさえ　流れゆく ひとりとひとりが　混ざりあい 苦みやうまみやコクを引き出すスパイス 甘えた風と　怯える雲と　抱き合う永遠 隠し味は不思議な子守唄と キラリ光る涙の一滴 二人のハート虹色に合わさって You\'re in my Heart 二人のラプソ\ディー 柔らかな宵に　浮かぶ夕日のように 悩める星と　もだえる大地　引き合う刹那 You\'re Everything 二人のハーモニー 暖かな未来　昼間の月のように 二人信じあい　祈りこめ　そばにいて |-| Romaji= "Ore wa kokuou dai nijuurokushi, Soma Asman Kadar." "O-ore datte... atarashii koto ni chousen suru no wa daikoubutsu da. Jiman no khansama, Agni no tame ni utau zo." Katsute wa hito wo kizutsuke tsumi wo kasaneteta Kegare ooi kako kara Hiroi sekai ni tatta hitori torinokosareta you na Kodoku na kako kara Futari deai (Ah-Light) Atsui manazashi de tokeru Sono tsumi ga Yurusareru Subete no hate e Tobitatou You're Everything Futari no HARMONY Maroyaka na hibiki Kawa no nagareru you ni Kodoku na taiyou Oroka na gekkou Yorisou sadame Itsuka mita yume to ryuusei Atarashii inochi no hajimari wo omoidasu Futari wo tsunagu hohoemi ga Kirameite Ano hi made wa nani hitotsu shinjiteinakatta Subete wo suteteita Ano hi made wa dare shi mo ga mikaeri ni mamire Soshite hanareteitta Futari Ai to yuuki no flight Yasashii kaze ni fukarete Kanashimi mo Ayamachi de sae Nagareyuku Hitori to hitori ga Mazariai Nigami ya umami ya koku wo hikidasu SPICE Amaeta kaze to Obieru kumo to Dakiau eien Kakushiaji wa fushigi na komoriuta to Kirari hikaru namida no itteki Futari no HEART nijiiro ni Awasatte You're in my heart Futari no RHAPSODY Yawaraka na yoin Ukabu yuuhi no you ni Nayameru hoshi to Modaeru daichi Hikiau setsuna You're Everything Futari no HARMONY Atataka na mirai Hiruma no tsuki no you ni Futari shinjiai inori kome Soba ni ite |-| English= "I'm the king's 26th son, Soma Asman Kadar. I...I really enjoy new challenges! I'll sing for my magnificent butler, Agni." From an extremely tainted past, a past of countless sins through injuring others... From a lonesome past, a past of being left alone in a vast world... Then the two of us meet, ah light, and we melt and fuse by means of our blazing gazes. All of your sins will be forgiven, so let's start flying towards the end boundary of all. You're everything. The harmony of the two of us has such a graceful sound, just like a flowing river. Our fate is to get close to each other, like how the lonely sun and the foolish moonlight converge. At some point, I saw a dream and a shooting star, which reminded me of the beginning of a new life, as the smile connecting the two of us glittered. Until that day, I didn't believe in a single thing --I had abandoned everything. Until that day, everyone only cared about returning favors, but as soon as they did they immediately disappeared. On a flight of love and courage for just the two of us, while we are being caressed by the gentle wind, even our miseries and mistakes will start to flow away. When one and another mingle, they create a spice that can extract bitterness, deliciousness, and thickness. It is an eternity where even the spoiled wind and the timid cloud can embrace each other. With a lullaby of a mysterious hidden flavor, and a drop of tear that glitters with a flash of light, our hearts unite into a rainbow of seven colors. You're in my heart. The rhapsody of the two of us is like a setting sun floating in a tender evening, in an instant moment where the anxious stars and the agonizing earth attract each other. You're everything. The harmony of the two of us has a warm future, just like a daytime moon. Let's believe in each other, offer our prayers, and stay together. Trivia *When played simultaneously, Soma's and Agni's versions of this song match up perfectly. Navigation Category:Character Songs